


Des oeuvres perturbantes

by Ilunae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuhinaWeek, M/M, Mild Gore, flower - Freeform, painter Atsumu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilunae/pseuds/Ilunae
Summary: Ce n'était rien d'autre que de simples peintures, après tout. Rien de plus.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Des oeuvres perturbantes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Voici ma fic pour le jour 6 de la atsuhina week. Prompt flower

Un cri se fit entendre dans la rue, le faisant sursauter. Shouyou s'arrêta.

"Oh bon sang ! C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes Hinata Shouyou !"

Shouyou se retourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle le fixait avec des yeux grands écarquillés. Elle le pointait du doigt, tout en cachant sa bouche de son autre main.  
Être reconnu dans la rue par des passants lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. S'il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, cela ne lui en faisait pas moins plaisir. Cela voulait dire que lui et Atsumu avaient réussi à se faire un nom.  
Shouyou fit un grand sourire chaleureux à la femme.

"Oui, c'est bien moi !"

Elle joignit ses deux mains devant elle, tout en lui rendant son sourire.

"Oh bon sang ! Oh bon sang !" répéta elle. "C'est vraiment vous ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous savez, je suis une grande fan de ce que vous faites avec Miya-san !"

Il avait déjà entendu cela un bon nombre de fois. Pourtant, cela lui paraissait toujours irréel. Il n'aurait jamais cru que leur travail aurait autant de succès.

"Oh merci beaucoup mais, c'est surtout le travail d'Atsumu-san ! Je fais pas grand-chose à part l'aider !"

Atsumu restait celui qui faisait le plus gros du travail, après tout.

"Allons, ne soyez pas aussi modeste ! Vous êtes son modèle pour toutes ses œuvres ! Aucune n'aurait pu exister sans vous !"

Shouyou sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il passa une main derrière sa tête.

"Oh ! Eh bien, merci beaucoup !"

"Je suis toujours impressionnée par le réalisme de ses toiles ! Elles ont l'air si réelles !"

Une autre chose qu'il entendait souvent depuis qu'ils avaient débuté. Les œuvres d'Atsumu s'étaient fait connaître de part leur réalisme.

"Dites !" reprit la femme. "Je peux vous posez une question ?"

Shouyou eut un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre.

"Bien sûr !"

Il se doutait déjà de ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Ils lui posaient tous la même question.

"Ça ne vous fait pas bizarre d'être dépeint dans ce genre de situations ? Je veux dire ça doit faire un choc ! Je sais pas comment je me sentirais si je voyais mon image comme ça !"

Comme à chaque fois, il pouffa de rire. Il pouvait la comprendre. Le réalisme des toiles d'Atsumu n'était pas la première raison pour laquelle elles étaient aussi connues. Elles étaient plus que particulières.  
Toutes les toiles de son petit ami étaient gores, très gores même. Atsumu l'avait peint avec un ou plusieurs membres arrachés, les yeux crevés, la langue coupé, éventré, une hache plantée en plein milieu du visage.

"Non, ce sont juste des peintures ! Rien n'est réel, après tout ! Puis, j'ai l'habitude !"

Son interlocutrice haussa les sourcils.

"Enfin quand même... Sa dernière toile m'a laissée sur le cul !"

Shouyou n'eut aucun mal à la croire. La dernière peinture d'Atsumu, "La fleur de chair et de sang", était considérée comme un vrai chef-d’œuvre. Dessus, il avait représenté Shouyou complètement démembré et, l'avait présenté comme une fleur sanglante qui venait tout juste d'éclore.  
La femme reprit.

"J'ai cru que vous vraiment étiez mort, cette fois ! Qu'il avait fini par péter les plombs et vous avait découpé en morceaux ! Et qu'on le verrait aux infos les menottes aux poignets !"

Shouyou pouffa de rire de nouveau.

"Eh bien non ! Je suis toujours là !"

Si elle savait. S'ils savaient tous leur secret. Atsumu l'avait bel et bien découpé pour réaliser sa dernière toile, comme pour toutes les autres d'ailleurs. C'était pour cela que cela ne lui faisait rien en se voyant de cette façon. Il était déjà mort un nombre incalculable de fois. Il savait déjà ce que cela faisait de sentir la vie quitter son corps.  
Shouyou était un ajin. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ou plutôt, il revenait à la vie à chaque fois qu'il mourait. Ce qui lui arrivait n'avait pas d'importance. Peu de temps après sa mort, il reprenait conscience, son corps en parfait état comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Pour sa dernière œuvre, Atsumu avait été obligé de travailler avec des photos. Une fois mort, il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps à Shouyou pour revenir à la vie. Son petit avait aussi refusé de le tuer plus d'une fois par œuvre. Il avait eu beau dit à Atsumu que cela ne lui posait pas de problème, ce dernier refusait de le faire souffrir plus que nécessaire.  
Cela avait été son idée d'utiliser sa particularité pour aider Atsumu dans son travail. Le plus dur avait été de le convaincre. Il se souvenait encore de la réaction de son petit ami quand il lui en avait parlé.

*******************

"Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux, là ?"

"Mais si ! Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais un ajin ! Si tu me coupes le bras, tu auras juste à me trancher la gorge et, il repoussera une fois que je serais revenu à la vie !"

L’expression horrifiée de son petit ami lui confirma une chose dont il s'était douté. Atsumu ne l'avait pas cru quand il lui avait dit ce qu'il était. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le convaincre de ce qu'il disait. Il devait lui faire une démonstration.  
Sans dire un mot, il sortit de la pièce. Atsumu le suivit.

"Attends, Shouyou !"

Shouyou ignora son petit ami et, continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois arriver, il se dirigea vers le meuble où étaient rangés les couverts. Il ouvrit le tiroir et, en sortit un couteau de cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shouyou ?" lui demanda Atsumu, l'air affolé, quand il vit ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Pour seule réponse, Shouyou lui sourit avant de plonger le couteau dans sa gorge de toutes ses forces. En quelques secondes à peine, Atsumu l'avait rejoint mais, c'était trop tard. Shouyou était déjà en train de mourir. Avant de perdre connaissance, il entendit le cri de désespoir de son petit ami.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Atsumu était penché sur lui en larmes, répétant sans cesse son nom, son téléphone dans lune main tremblante Shouyou soupira. Il était revenu à temps pour l'empêcher d'appeler une ambulance.  
Shouyou leva la main pour caresser le visage de son petit ami qui sursauta et, s'arrêta de pleurer.

"Tsumu-san !"

Atsumu laissa tomber son téléphone au sol et, le fixa avec des yeux ronds sans rien dire. Shouyou lui sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je vais bien !" il passa son autre main sur son cou encore couvert de son sang. Il n'y avait toutefois pas la moindre trace de la blessure qu'il s'était infligé quelques minutes plus tôt. "Tu vois ? Tout va bien !"

Il y eut un long silence. Puis d'un coup, Atsumu fondit de nouveau en larmes. Il ensuite serra Shouyou si fort dans ses bras que ce dernier crut un instant qu'il allait lui briser les côtes et, qu'il devrait se suicider encore une fois pour les remettre en état.  
Il avait fallu beaucoup pour réussi à calmer Atsumu ce jour-là. Shouyou avait dû attendre plusieurs jours avant de lui exposer son idée encore une fois. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais, il avait fini par le convaincre.

*******************

Shouyou fit un dernier sourire à la femme avant de reprendre son chemin. Il aimait rencontrer les fans du travail d'Atsumu et discuter avec eux. Les entendre dire qu'il aimait les œuvres de son petit ami l'emplissait d'un sentiment de fierté. Atsumu le méritait.Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts et, ils avaient fini par payer.  
En marchant, il eut une nouvelle idée. Son sourire s'élargit. Il avait hâte d'en parler à Atsumu. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient faire encore mieux que "La fleur de chair et de sang". Beaucoup mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
